Stay
by CodependentCollision
Summary: "Chloe wants to see us sleeping together," Aubrey blurts, the words almost blurring together she says them so quickly, ducking her head at the end and giggling a little, nervously. Triple Treble/ABC fic.


**A/N: **My friend was told me I should write porny triple treble fic and I was like 'hah, no way' and then I guess she Jedi Mind Tricked me, because I wrote this? M for a reason, obviously.

* * *

Aubrey's obviously not in the mood to be teased tonight. Chloe couldn't really say why this is making it so impossible to resist teasing her; maybe it has something to do with the way she keeps tugging on her hair to get her mouth where she wants it. She kind of hopes that if she holds out a little bit longer, maybe Aubrey will do it harder.

She slides a hand slowly through her own folds, and lays a row of soft, careful kisses on the inside of Aubrey's thigh, slowly inching higher. Her legs fall open a little wider, her grip goes a little tighter in her hair, and Chloe hides a grin against her leg, completely ignores her not-exactly-subtle guidance, and starts kissing gently down the inside of her other thigh.

Aubrey kicks her in the hip. Hard. "Chloe fucking Beale -" her pussy clenches around her fingers, and she gives herself a little stroke. Bree only curses during sex, and even then only rarely; it's still really fucking hot to her every single time. "-if you don't stop fucking around and get me off now, I will stop this, walk over to the dorms, and have _Beca_ get me off. While we _tie you up in the corner_."

She growls the last few words, and it's a joke, just a friendly threat, payback for Chloe teasing her, but oh, oh god, the _image_ - she bucks up onto her fingers, just once, her walls tightening, and comes all over her own hand.

Jesus Christ. She wasn't even that close before.

She knows her face is flaming red when she lifts her head. Aubrey is staring at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Seriously? Did that just get you off?"

Chloe can't really read her tone at all. There's some mockery and some fondness, but beyond that, she has no idea what she's thinking. "Um," she says.

"No, you know what, get me off now, talking later," Aubrey says, and this time when she pulls her down between her legs, Chloe follows her lead without hesitation.

* * *

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about. About Chloe," Aubrey says. She sounds kind of serious.

Beca pulls her headphones off and closes the laptop. Oh god, she hopes everything is okay with those two. She's never seen Chloe as happy as she is with Aubrey, and she really couldn't stand watching her lose that.

She mentally shakes her head at her own pessimism. Talk about Chloe and relationships, and her mind immediately jumps to the worst case scenario. Of course they're fine. Not that Aubrey doesn't come to her occasionally for Chloe-related advice, but she very much doubts she'd come to her if they had real relationship problems.

Aubrey sits down on the couch opposite her with her legs crossed underneath her. "Look, I wanted this to come from me, so you can just tell me to back off if you want to, and she doesn't ever have to know. I really don't want to mess anything up between you two."

It's a weird beginning to the conversation, but Beca just nods at her to continue. Her and Chloe's friendship has survived lies, bitter comments, Chloe's need to please and Beca's inability to open up, and more vicious arguments than she can even count at this point. She honestly doesn't think there's much that could fuck them up, at this point.

"Chloe wants to see us sleeping together," Aubrey blurts, the words almost blurring together she says them so quickly, ducking her head at the end and giggling a little, nervously.

Except possibly that.

Beca resists the urge to bang her head against the table. "How about we _don't_ do that," she says. "Seriously, are you kidding me? I've seen what happens when her boyfriends or girlfriends cheat on her. Is this one of her self-destructive phases again? Because you have to distract her when she starts that shit, that never ends well."

"I. It wouldn't be cheating?" Aubrey says, sounding a little uncertain. "I mean, you know that part of her better than I do, maybe she _is_ just being self-destructive or something, but, like. She seemed really into the thought? You know?" She's blushing a little, and Beca thinks about what she's hinting at, Chloe getting off to thoughts of her and Beca together, and knows her face is turning a really unattractive shade of tomato red. She can feel she is already starting to get wet, and is grateful there's no way Aubrey can know.

It's not like she's never thought about Aubrey that way before, rarely and guiltily; she's Chloe's girlfriend, she just really doesn't want to go there even in her thoughts. But Beca's only human, and Aubrey's gorgeous and smart and surprisingly funny when she let's herself relax. Of course she's thought about her.

"Anyway, just, like, think about it? Or talk to Chloe, maybe. I mean, I don't even know if you'd be into…" She's giggling nervously again, flailing with her hands. "Yeah, so anyway. Oh god, this is so awkward, can we change the topic now? How about that new P!nk album?"

"I'll... think about it," Beca says awkwardly. Safe to say that she'll be doing a whole lot of thinking. Some of it probably with her hand down her pants. "Anyway, what about you? You'd be kind of a big part of this. I mean, would you even be into it?"

Aubrey's still blushing, but she's looking at her full on - looking her _over_, really, checking her out, and Beca is suddenly very conscious of the wrinkled hoodie she fished out of the closet, and the way her hair is thrown into a messy bun. For the first time during this whole conversation, Aubrey's voice is free of any hesitation or doubts when she says, "Yeah. I would, actually, be really into that. So. Think about it."

Beca's still staring at her when she leaves the room.

* * *

"Of course it wouldn't be cheating," Chloe says when Beca brings it up. She's sitting on the couch with her legs crossed under her, the exact same way Aubrey was sitting earlier. The thought makes Beca smile a little. "God, I can't believe she just told you about that." She pulls her hood further over her head and shakes her hair over her eyes, hiding her face. "I mean, she wouldn't be doing it to hurt me, or because she doesn't want me anymore, or because I fucked up somehow. And it would be _you_. Of course it would be different if it's you."

Chloe's scuffing her feet against the carpet, embarrassed, but she says the words with complete conviction. "Look, I sure as hell don't want to pressure you into anything you're not into, but if you're worried about _me_… I'm not trying to fuck up our friendship, I'm not trying to fuck up my relationship, I just think it would be really, really hot."

There's probably a lot of things Beca could say to argue with that; she just really doesn't want to.

* * *

They agree to do it at Aubrey and Chloe's place. There's enough space in Beca's little dorm for two people to have sex in relative comfort, but Beca's pretty sure that if you tried to add a third person, even one who only wants to watch, someone would get kicked in the head.

When Beca walks into the apartment, Chloe and Aubrey are already there, sprawled on the couch watching American Idol. Beca's been out talking to club owners all day about potential DJ gigs in order to get some real experience before she heads for LA after college, so she's still wearing a tie and vest. She feel overdressed, ridiculous and a whole lot like a third wheel, even though they invited her. Aubrey doesn't give her a lot of time to think, though. She switches off the TV as soon as Beca closes the door behind her, walks over in three long strides, pushes Beca back against the door, and gives her a hard, lewd kiss.

Beca stands frozen for several long, awkward seconds, her arms hanging stiffly down by her sides, but then the moment catches up to her. Aubrey smells really good, like expensive perfume and a little like Chloe's shampoo, and when Beca tentatively puts her arms around her, she feels warm and graceful against her. She opens her mouth to her and pulls Aubrey closer, lets her set the pace. Beca's always liked this, the moment when you kiss someone for the first time, the way everyone kisses differently and it's like you have to learn it all over again with each new person.

Aubrey's intense, shoving her up hard against the door, biting her lips a little. It's really hot. She'd bet Chloe loves it, too. The thought makes heat flood through her, and then Aubrey's pressing closer, sliding one leg in between hers, and she goes from half turned on to painfully aching so fast it makes her head swim. They're both panting when Aubrey backs away, the awkwardness of that first moment almost completely dispersed. Chloe is watching them from the couch with wide, reverent eyes. "So this was a really good idea," she says, hushed, like she's worried about disturbing them.

Aubrey beams at her, the toothy, dorky grin that Beca's never seen directed at anyone but Chloe. "Totally, right?" she says gleefully.

It makes Beca feel flattered, but also a little like a cool new toy they're playing with for the first time, which is a little disconcerting. But then, threesomes where you're the third joining a couple are always a little awkward, aren't they?

"So where do you want to be?" he asks Chloe.

Chloe's eyes flick between them. "Um," she says, scuffing at the carpet. "I guess…"

She trails off, nervous or embarrassed. It's weird, because very few things embarrass Chloe, and it's not like this is the first of her freaky kinks Beca's ever found out about. But apparently this is different to Chloe.

"You want us to tie you up?" Aubrey asks easily. She's by far the one among them handling this situation with the most grace. But then, Aubrey's always been fairly good at taking control. It's probably got something to do with the way she was raised, that almost militant setting conducive to learning how to dodge awkward questions and mortifying situations with a photogenic smile.

It's a completely different smile that she's directing at Chloe now, though, eyes dark and a little predatory. "That's what you wanted, right, to be tied up in a corner, nothing you can do about it while Beca fucks me."

Chloe shivers and nods, her face red.

"Give me your tie," Aubrey says, turning to Beca. She fumbles it off with clumsy fingers. Christ, she's a DJ with stage fright, keeping control of her hands while she's nervous is how she makes a living. But right now, her palms are sweaty and her nails are catching in the simple knot.

"Hey, it's just us," Aubrey says, nudging her shoulder gently. "I totally got drunk and cried on your shoulder because a Treblemaker said something mean about me, of all things, and that girl made you sing nude together the second time you met. You don't have to be nervous in front of _us_."

Aubrey fingers are quick and sure when she takes the tie from her, and once again, the way she doesn't seem awkward about the situation at all makes it a whole lot easier to relax.

She gestures to Chloe and she comes over immediately, eagerly, lets Aubrey tie her hands behind her back with Beca's tie and kneels against the wall when Aubrey pushes down on her shoulder, holds herself very still while Aubrey loops the free end of the tie around a radiator pipe. Chloe's fully dressed, shorts and socks and a t-shirt, but Beca can see a wet spot already forming through her thin shorts, and the muscles in her arms come into sharp relief when she strains against the tie a little.

She's gorgeous, and Beca feels a sudden sharp wave of longing. Chloe was her first serious crush, the first girl she ever felt anything but friendship for, and the first really good friend Beca ever had. Beca doesn't think she'll ever stop being just a little bit in love with her.

But that's not what they invited her here for. She shouldn't be having these thoughts about her all-but-married best friend at all, not ever, but especially not now, when Aubrey's standing right next to her, giving her a mischievous smile and hooking one finger through her belt.

It's not like Aubrey's some sort of consolation prize here. _Like winning the lottery_, Chloe frequently says about her, and Beca agrees with every word of that.

* * *

This is the greatest idea Aubrey's ever had, Chloe's pretty sure. And Aubrey's had a lot of good ideas. Her shoulders already hurt a little from being held back so tightly, and she's so turned on it's a physical ache.

Beca's kissing Aubrey again, and they're so gorgeous together, the hottest thing Chloe's ever even imagined. Her hips twitch up into the air a little, automatically, and she makes an embarrassing whimpering sound when there's nothing to rub up against.

"Hush, don't distract me," Aubrey says absentmindedly, and then trails off into a shaky moan when Beca's fingers slip below the hem of her short black dress.

From this angle, with her skirt bunching up a little over Beca's hand, Chloe can see that she's wearing her favourite pair of sexy underwear: the lacy red ensemble that she doesn't bother with all that often because a simple pair of boycut shorts on her will do just as much to Chloe. Chloe can tell that she's wet already, arching into the press of Beca's fingers, her thighs clenching around her hand when Beca touches her just right.

"Ohgodohgodohgod," Chloe catches herself whispering, under her breath, and she bites her own lip to make herself shut up.

Aubrey tugs her dress off over her head, leaving her in nothing but little scraps of red lace, and Chloe hears Beca's breath catch in her throat. She understands completely. Even after months, the sight of Aubrey like that is enough to take Chloe's breath away, and she doesn't think she'll ever quite manage to get used to it.

Beca, unsurprisingly enough, is totally smoother than her, managing to open Aubrey's bra clasp with one hand while keeping that perfect rhythm against her clit with the other one, which is exactly the kind of multitasking Chloe quite honestly sucks at. It's kind of weird to be proud of her best friend's sexual prowess like that, isn't it? Probably still less weird than the way it turns her on like crazy, though.

They're both ignoring Chloe completely, now, all focused on each other. Aubrey's scratching at Beca's back through her shirt, biting and sucking her throat above the open collar, leaving a series of stark pink bruises on her pale skin. Chloe doesn't bruise easily like that, and she suspects Aubrey's enjoying the opportunity. She loves leaving marks.

This is the moment she'd been worried about, whenever she'd actually _thought_ about it instead of imagining the scene with her hand down her pants: the moment where they'd forget about her, her best friend and her girlfriend all wrapped up in each other and her out on the sidelines. The idea had seemed so hot, in the fantasy, inside her brain; but she'd worried that in reality, she'd end up feeling rejected and ignored.

She needn't have worried. Chloe's never been so turned on in her life, and there's no moment of feeling left out, either. Not that any of what they're doing is a show for her benefit. Beca's clever fingers between Aubrey's legs, the way Aubrey tears at Beca's shirt so impatiently a few buttons go flying: this is what they're like, having sex. It's a lot hotter than a show would be.

But still she feels like part of what's going on, like there's this spark of connection, still. Aubrey carefully keeps both of them angled so she's got a good view, even while she's grinding down hard on Beca's hand. _This is turning you on so hard, isn't it?_ Aubrey asks her with a gently mocking rise of her eyebrow, and when Aubrey pushes Beca's shirt to the floor and gets her bra off, Chloe rolls her eyes at the momentary flicker of self consciousness on Beca's face - _Shut up, you're hot _- and gets a shy smile in return.

Aubrey finally pulls away from Beca's hand with a sigh and gestures to her pants. "Come on, off with those." She steps out of her own panties and stretches out on the bed, completely naked, legs slightly spread, watching Beca with an appreciative smile on her face. Beca just stands there for a long moment, staring at her, with her hands frozen on her belt buckle like she's forgotten what it is or how it might possibly work. Not as smooth as all that, now.

Finally she manages to fumble her belt open, dropping her pants and underwear on the floor, and gets up on the bed, in between Aubrey's spread thighs. Beca takes her time going down, teasing Aubrey just a little, licking her nipples and kissing her stomach, her thighs, but she doesn't drag it out the way Chloe likes to do.

Chloe can't really see that much from here - well, no. Chloe can see a whole _lot_ from here. Beca's ass, for one thing, all round and tempting with her on her knees between Aubrey's legs; the pale stretch of her back in sharp contrast to Aubrey's tanned leg wrapped around it; Aubrey's naked, perfect body all stretched out on the bed, tense and restless, hips hitching up towards Beca's mouth.

What she can't actually see much of is what Beca's doing to her, beyond the occasional flash of tongue when Beca moves her head at just the right angle. But Aubrey's noises make it pretty damn clear that whatever Beca's doing, it's _really_ working for her.

Aubrey's leg wraps more tightly around Beca, pulling her in even closer, and she's got a hand tangled up in her hair, too, directing her movements. Chloe is torn between being envious of Beca and being envious of _Aubrey_ and just really, desperately wanting to touch herself. The tie around her hands is probably all stretched out of shape by now, she's pulled it so taut: trying to get closer to them, trying to get her hand free, simply enjoying the way it holds her back.

Aubrey's really close now, she can tell. She always gets really loud in the seconds just before, but then she comes on this single quiet, contented sigh, as if in that moment, everything is perfect in her world and she's happy just to float in the pleasure. Chloe loves that little noise more than anything.

Something about it obviously gets to Beca, too; she clenches her thighs together, squeezing down the way you do when you're suddenly way too close to the edge.

_Don't stop now_, Chloe wants to tell Beca. Aubrey can come at least one more time like this, and she really loves that second time, when she's already all sensitive and blissed out. Turns out she doesn't have to say it, though; Beca just hauls Aubrey's leg up into a different position, stretches her neck a little, and keeps right on going.

"Fuck, fuck, oh fuck," Aubrey mutters, her voice all broken and scratchy now. "Chloe, fuck, she's so good at this," and Chloe almost dislocates her own shoulder trying to get a hand on her clit. It doesn't work; she's still trapped.

Beca makes her come a second time and seems perfectly willing to try for a third, but Aubrey bats her away, collapsing limply back onto the bed. "Fucking _hell_," she says, "Gimme a moment."

Beca's grinning, smug and happy. She wipes her mouth carefully with a corner of the sheet and then crawls up the bed to kiss her, a little shyly like she's not sure that's welcome right now. Aubrey happily licks right into her mouth, though, stroking her arms, a lot more gentle now than she was before. There are bright reds streaks on Beca's shoulders, scratch marks, like she was clawing at Beca's shoulders while she was eating her out. Chloe didn't even notice, she was so focused on Aubrey's face by the end of it.

"Now, come on," Aubrey says, and Beca pulls back a little too quickly. It's the first time she's really let it show that she must be at least as desperate as Chloe is by now.

"How do you -"

"Just like this," Aubrey says, pulling Beca down on top of her and raising her own knees to her chest so her and Beca's pussies are aligned, warm flesh slick against each other.

They'd talked about this, before, but neither that, nor the many times Chloe's imagined this moment with her hand inside her have prepared her for the reality of it, how fucking hot it would be to watch Beca slide against Aubrey like that, skin on skin. Chloe stops so much as breathing for a minute, just completely struck dumb with lust, watching Beca's dazed expression, Aubrey moaning and biting her lip, moving back eagerly into her first slow, careful rolls of her hips. Beca's panting, making low, moaning noises, and her skin is shining with sweat, but she's still holding back, waiting for Aubrey.

Chloe twists her hands against the tie, her entire body straining towards them, and suddenly watching isn't quite enough anymore. She wants to be with them; be the one fucking Aubrey, the one getting fucked. Still, the feeling of helplessness, of desperation, is hot as fuck, and when Aubrey turns her head, holding her eyes as she comes, smiling, she's so close it's almost physically painful. The lightest touch would be enough, right now. But there's nothing to rub up against, and the tie is holding her fast.

Beca's almost as close, she can tell; her movements are short and erratic now, the wet noises are increasing, and her hands are clenching hard in the sheets.

_"Stop,_" Aubrey says, so out of nowhere it takes Chloe a second to register the word. Beca stops moving immediately, though, blinking down at her, the muscles in her shoulders and hips bunched tight like it's taking her physical effort not to move.

"Bree?" Chloe says, her voice rough and shaky.

"You want Chloe to finish you off?" she says, and Chloe feels her hips twitch hard against thin air.

Beca's looking at Chloe, eyes wide, staring at her mouth; she's licking her lips, Chloe realizes. "Chloe?" Beca asks, voice strangled, and Chloe nods hard, feeling herself blushing with how eager she is for this.

"Yeah. Please," she says, and Beca's at her side with two long steps, dragging Aubrey along by their laced hands. Aubrey's grinning, open and happy, gorgeous, and fuck, Chloe loves her so much. Loves them both so much.

Beca stops in front of her, looking down at her a little hesitantly, like she's not quite sure what she's allowed to do, with Chloe all bound up and helpless like this. But Chloe's just about had all the teasing she can handle, and it feels like she's been straining for a touch for hours. She leans forwards as much as her ties will allow, pulling against the sharp, satisfying ache of her bound arms, and licks along the slit of Beca's pussy. She can taste Aubrey on Beca's skin, fuck, this is the craziest, hottest thing that's ever even happened to her.

Beca moans and takes a step forward, coming into easier reach, and Aubrey's hand is in Chloe's hair, guiding her down, gentle but firm, and it's so easy to lose herself in it, caught between the both of them, their combined taste on her tongue. It doesn't take Beca long at all to come, and for a moment Chloe is almost disappointed at how quickly it's over. But then they're both dropping to their knees beside her, their hands meeting at her dripping center, finally, finally touching her, and she drops her head onto Aubrey's shoulder and comes with a loud, grateful moan.

Chloe's only half aware of someone untying her arms and helping her to her feet, urging her into the soft bed. She drops onto it face down, curling up between the both of them. Her entire body is humming with drowsy contentment, the pinprick feeling of blood returning into her hands far away and unimportant.

* * *

Beca wakes up maybe half an hour later. Aubrey and Chloe are still fast asleep, tangled tightly together. Chloe's smiling a little in her sleep, looking very young and unguarded, and Aubrey's making little snuffling sounds with every breath. Looking at them makes her heart clench. She turns away quickly, pulling her underwear and pants back on. This was never meant to be more than a hot, fun one-time thing, and she's not about to make things awkward for any of them. She'll go back to her room now, and tomorrow this will just be one more crazy thing in their long history of crazy things they've done, something they'll joke about.

She's hoping she can just sneak out of the room, postpone any talking until tomorrow when she'll feel a little less raw, but Chloe lifts her head while Beca is still buttoning up her shirt.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Her voice comes out low and sleep-rough, but it's still enough to wake Aubrey, who blinks up at Beca sleepily.

"Beca?"

"Shh, go back to sleep," she says. "Just going back to my room."

"What? Why? Stay with us," Chloe says, and Beca shifts uncomfortably, fingers fiddling with the topmost button on her shirt. She'd really been hoping to avoid this conversation. Chloe's hair is sticking up wildly in the back, and Aubrey has pillow creases on her face. They look warm and comfortable, unbearably endearing, and her chest is aching with how much she wants to lie back down with them.

She looks to Aubrey for support - she's pretty sure she'll want some alone time with Chloe after this. Aubrey's smile is so knowing that Beca almost flinches back from it, suddenly, terrifyingly sure that she knows. Fuck, this was such a stupid idea. In love with her best friend and half in love with Aubrey already, the only sane thing to do would have been to keep repressing the hell out of that shit. And instead she went and slept with them.

"Sorry," she tells Aubrey, meaning the entire fucked-up situation and her stupid feelings. Chloe frowns up at her, confused, but Aubrey just shakes her head lightly, and god, yeah, she knows.

She's bracing herself for whatever Aubrey'll say, but she only shakes her head again, smiling. "Stay with us," she says, and then Chloe is reaching out for her arm and tugging her back into bed. Aubrey leans across Chloe, one arm braced on her shoulder, and kisses Beca, long and hard.

"Stay," she says again. Chloe is still clutching her arm, almost hard enough to bruise, and she nods at Aubrey's words.

Beca's heart is beating hard against her chest. This is maybe the stupidest idea any of them have ever had, and the thought of how badly she could end up fucking things up - Chloe and Aubrey's relationship, their friendship, the Bellas - is terrifying. And yet, she can't even imagine pulling away from them right now. "Yeah, yeah, okay," she says, and Chloe makes a triumphant sound and scrambles over her, putting Beca in the middle between them and kneeing Beca in the side in the process.

"Fucking - _Chloe!_ Watch it!" but she's laughing, suddenly, brilliantly happy, Chloe curled possessively around her back and Aubrey stretched out along her front, their hands laced tightly on top of her body.


End file.
